Mine
by The Loliconvict
Summary: Forte is brutally honest with himself, for without that he would not improve. That is why he acknowledges he needs someone... Why he acknowledges he needs Hikari Netto. FortexNetto. Rating for later chapters.
1. Introduction

This story is MASSIVELY AU, OK? That means some things will not match the anime or game or whatever. Yes this is Yaoi/ Shouen-Ai. Live with it. It is Forte/Netto. Deal with it. Do not flame because of those facts, or I will simply roast you over them. Constructive critisim is more than welcome, as would a beta be.

* * *

I am honest with myself. I have to be, or I could not improve and rise in my power. In fact, I am brutally honest with myself. I HAVE to improve. For if a Navi as pathetic as Rockman could defeat me more than once, I must be weak. Therefore, to reach the level I must be at, I push myself harder than ever before and even have lowered myself to work with the human scientist. The old fool with an impossible dream for his age; he should be in what humans call, an 'Elderly Home'. 

We reached a mutual agreement. I would help him until I defeated Rockman and proved my superiority to him. I _will_ win. I must train until that day. It will all come down to Rockman and I, I swear it will, and I will be the victor.

The old man had gotten a system that will allow me to have a physical body, in the human plane. I will destroy Rockman in reality and he will not be recovered. I will enjoy that. I do not however, enjoy having a _human-_like body. Now that I have skin, it is crawling.

The old man had used it and we know stood on top of a large corporate building, and I searched for a familiar head in the crowd as the old man readied the Dimensional Area, the device that would force Rockman to leave his PET and face me. First, I had to find that boy… The one with a fiery will, and a fast mind in battle; the one with a darker heart that projects purity to those around it. Nevertheless, he still has a kind nature. His heart is noble and proud, but is still insecure of his place. He is the one human I can consider my equal.

"Well Forte, the Dimensional Area is ready… Are you?" The old man wheezed feebly. When I did not respond he huffed and pressed a button on his wristband. "Tell me when you're ready." He may be part of our deal, but I have all the power.

Then as my eyes scanned the worthless vermin, I saw the worthy one. He was skating along at a smooth speed. His chocolate brown hair was held to the wind by a blue bandanna with his mark. It was Hikari Netto. He was holding a blue device in front of his face as he zoomed along. That device was Rockman's PET. Those brats that follow him nearly everywhere followed Netto. I bet if they were allowed, some of them would follow him to the bathroom.

"Now." I snapped and as soon as the old man pressed another button, I seized him by the collar and leapt down into the now chaotic crowds. The busy square had descended into turmoil as soon as the Dimensional Area had materialized around them. Luckily for the bugs it would only keep Megaman and Lan inside. "Rockman. Blues. Gutsman. Glyde. Roll." I did not even notice the operators that the latter four protected as soon as they materialized. The poor fools, devoting themselves to a human. I felt something akin to pity whenever I looked upon them.

"Forte." I loved how easily my name slid off Netto's tongue. "What do you want?" He spat and had his PET at ready.

"Oh the usual. To destroy Rockman and prove my superiority to humans." I said lightly. "But now that all of you fools are here, I'll eliminate you as well."

"Yea, right! Like you could take on Gutsman!" The fat boy with a dorsal fin for a hairdo crowed. "You ain't so hot, is ya Forty?" I scowled and began to charge a shot under my cloak, intended for the fat brat's head. He didn't even pronounce my name correctly! "Gutsman, GutsBlaster! What the-?!" He stopped dead as I shot Gutsman in the chest, effectively knocking him out cold.

"Silence human, it is Rockman I wish to fight now, you will make adequate witnesses." I didn't look at the boy or the other humans and Navis, merely at Rockman and Netto, who were in front of the others. "So Rockman, to ensure no more incompetence interferes let us 'Let slip the dogs of war'…" With a snap of my fingers the old man triggered a gateway to open the 'Virus Ranch' he had created. I suppose the old man had half a brain because he then retreated to a safe distance, while the other humans stayed put to slot in chips.

As Glyde, Blues and Roll fought off the viruses, Rockman and I fought. Somehow he dodged my Black Buster, and taking advantage of the chance, I kicked him into the barrier. Black lightning surrounded my fists, but before I could fire, Netto jumped me. With a snarl, I spun around and pinned his wriggling form under mine, I made it look to Rockman and the others that I was furious with him for stopping me; I reality I was delighted Lan had given such an opportunity.

"Get off me Forte!" He said with just a hint of fear. It suited him well.

"No." I smiled slightly and ran a hand through his brown hair. It was as soft as I thought it would be. "When I become ruler Netto- and I _will_ become ruler- you will be mine as king; So I suggest," My head drooped to the point my nose touched his, and his eyes widened with fear. "You get used to it, aisuru." In a mere moment, my lips had brushed his and I had leapt away, smoothly dodging the attack; Leaving the old man to be captured by the police.

It was a good day, the old fool is out of my way; they will keep him under careful watch. I had nearly beaten Rockman with little interference- I don't consider Netto a interference- and had spoken with Netto in private.

I wondered what his reaction was. I chuckled at the multiple ideas that struck me.

* * *

OK, so see that little purple/blue button? Click it and review please. At least 3 reviews are needed or no updates. 


	2. Netto's Humorus Reaction

OK, I know this chapter is SHORT SHORT SHORT, but alas, it is the holidays and I've been busy so I might add more after tomorrow. And WOW, more reviews than I asked for. Thanks guys, and guess what? NO FLAMES!! YATTA! On with the short chapter I finished 10 minutes ago.

* * *

I cannot believe this. I CANNOT FREAKIN' BELIEVE THIS!!! Forte, human-hater for all time just _kissed_ _me_!!! A human. Did I mention I can't believe this? Good. Of course, by now Enzan had Wily under arrest, and Meiru, Dekao, and Yaito were around me asking if I was OK. Actually, Dekao was only asking because Meiru would be ticked off beyond belief if he didn't ask. Anyway, it was kind of annoying to have 5 voices in my ear; Rockman was also shouting out from his PET.

"Honest guys, I'm fine! See Meiru-chan?" I jumped up and hopped around on one leg to prove the aforementioned point. "So can we please stop talking about me?" I wanted no questions, cause on way or another, Rockman was gonna find out Forte kissed me, and that alone would suck big time.

_"WHAT?!"_ Rockman shrieked in my head. _"Netto-kun, did you just say Forte of all people- er Navis- kissed you? Wait wait. Don't answer that yet."_

I sighed in relief. _"You're telling me EVERYTHING when we go home, got it?"_ Oh crap. So much for home-free.

"HIKARI!!!" Wily shrieked at me as Enzan handcuffed him to a traffic sign. "Where's Forte?!"

"Gone." Enzan snapped impatiently. "Now shut up or I'll duct tape your mouth shut." He waved around a roll of shiny silver tape. I looked around and saw the others, and their Navis glaring at Wily. Was I the only person who wondered where Enzan got that tape in 5 seconds? "Blues, contact the police. Tell them we've caught Wily and need him incarcerated as soon as possible."

"Hai Enzan-sama." Blues' voice filled the air for a moment and then he called, "Done sir."

"Good. Hikari, you should go home and get some rest. Did Forte do anything to you, punch you or anything like that?" He must've noticed the blush on my face, because then he asked, "Am I missing some information?"

"_NO!!_" Rockman and I shouted. "Uh, I am feeling kinda dizzy now though." I added, to kinda down the suspicion in the guys' eyes.

"Netto!" Meiru yelled, and with near un-see able speed had her hand to my forehead. "You go home RIGHT NOW and get some rest, OK? Or else…"

I gulped. Meiru could be SCARY when she got worried about your health. Not someone to disagree with, so I said good-bye and headed home. Rockman was quiet for the walk, so I guess he had calmed down considerably. That gave me time to think about everything. For the past 6 months I'd known I was gay, or bi anyway. Meiru, Dekao, Yaito, Enzan and all the Navis found out later; The good thing is they don't care. Dekao seemed overjoyed because he thought he'd have Meiru to himself. What I wanted to know was if Forte knew and was trying to use it against me or something.

**"Yeah right. You keep telling' yourself that Hikari Netto. You know it wasn't violent, and he certainly sounded like he meant those words."** That pesky voice in my head that Rockman couldn't hear nagged. **"Don't deny it; he called you beloved you moron and using you or not, he wouldn't call you that just to get atcha. If word got out, he'd be a laughing stock!!!"**

The voice was right. The kiss he'd give me wasn't forced or harsh. It was gentle and soft; Almost like he didn't want to hurt me. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that thought. Forte had tried to kill me more than once to try and hurt Rockman. The idea he wouldn't want to hurt me was absurd. Impossible. Unimaginable. Preposterous. You get the point. It was not likely to happen. But it did.

Another thing I was worried about was what he meant by I'd be his. The kiss gave me an idea of what he wanted, but the… certainty with which Forte spoke still sent chills down my spine. When he became king. He was positive it seemed that he'd rule one day. Hopefully that day would be long after my death, and Rockman's.

But with my luck, he'd be king by tomorrow.

* * *

I forgot to mention last chapter aisuru means beloved. I wanted to catch Netto's reaction which I pictured as something really funny. Consider this comic relief. Next chapter will have a little confrontation between Nebula and the Net Saviors, with an unexpected ally with unexpected intentions. Until then, REVIEW!! Don't just sit there, REVIEW!! Thank you. 


End file.
